


Zarbnom

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, F/M, Oral Vore, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Zarbon devours Bulma in his monstrous transformed state, only to turn back with a human nearly his own sized trapped in the much less spacious gut of his first form. Needless to say there isn't much room to spare.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"He's so handsome!" Bulma said. Her timing couldn't have been worse. At the exact moment she finished her sentence the princely visage of Zarbon erupted into scales and teeth, replacing all of his grace and facial symmetry with pure snarling monstrosity.

"G-gah!" Bulma said. Her momentary enthrallment had been overcome by a smothering wave of self-disgust. Not only had she allowed herself to be attracted to the enemy, but she had done so for one who turned out to be hideous after all. And worse still, her voice had alerted him to her position, and immediately those beady yellow eyes were focused on her.

"That Dragon Ball, hand it over," he said, his smooth, handsome tone now a chilling guttural roar.

"F-fine!" Bulma said, shoving the orb that she'd been clutching against her chest towards him. It was only one ball after all, and if Gohan and Krillin were doing their jobs Frieza wouldn't get his hands on the others.

"Thank you," Zarbon said with a smug air of fake gratitude that made Bulma sick. He took the ball into his monstrous grasp and laid it delicately onto the soft grass beside him.

"S-so, you should probably be on your way, huh," Bulma said, clutching tightly to the Dragon Radar that she desperately hoped he didn't know about. "You should f-find the rest of the Dragon Balls before the others get their hands on it."

"Oh, I'll deal with them in good time." Zarbon said, running his long tongue across his slobbering jaws. "But before I go, I'll need some fuel for my journey. Just a little snack to keep me going."

"W-what kind of snack?" Bulma said, shuddering with terror, as though Zarbon's intentions didn't become clearer with each lumbering step the prince took towards her.

There was nothing Bulma could do as the monstrous warrior snatched her up in his grasp, pinning her arms to her sides and slowly lifting her towards his drooling mouth. In terms of pure power level she was outmatched several thousand times over, and all of her squirming and squealing failed to make him so much as budge.

She was inserted into the wet monster maw head first. She expected the sting of sharp teeth sinking into her gentle flesh, but she only found the wet caress of his tongue against her face instead. Zarbon could effortlessly tear her to shreds in his jaws, but he was choosing to swallow her whole instead, perhaps to prolong her torment even further.

Zarbon grabbed her frenziedly kicking legs in his talons, and used them to force her body towards his esophagus. Now the combined force of his arms and throat muscles were pushing her steadily towards his boiling stomach. All she could do was squirm uselessly, and let out screams that would've been ignored even if they weren't muffled to the point of inaudibility by his gullet.

His throat could be seen bulging from the outside, the tight flesh bearing an imprint of Bulma's horrified face. At least for a few seconds, until Bulma was forced down even further, and her torso and generous breasts were now what was being encased by his esophagus. One last wet gulp and she made her final descent into his beastly stomach.

It was a good thing the armor that the Frieza force used was so stretchy. Not only could it withstand the initial expansion of his form during his monstrous transformation, but it accommodated the swell of his person-sized, prey filled belly as well. Despite Bulma being a good deal smaller than his hulking transformed figure, she still made a fairly large contribution to his gut.

His rubbery suit was packed so tightly around his surging stomach that her kicks and struggles could be seen as outlines in the flexible material. Zarbon gave his loud, sloshing gut a pat with his massive hand, forcing a loud, monstrous belch from his throat.

Raaauuuwar-ROOOUUUH-HAAAAUUUURAP!

Flecks of spittle flew from his fanged jaws and splattered onto the blue Namekian grass beneath him. Zarbon loathed being made to do something so indecent, but if he was going to belch he supposed it was more appropriate to do it in this form.

"Get me out of here!" Bulma said, rapidly kicking against his wet, constrictive stomach walls like she was peddling a bike.

"Stop that!" Zarbon bellowed, delivering a fierce slap to his gut that nonetheless failed to silence her. Though she wasn't nearly strong enough to cause him any real harm, her power level had little relevance to whether or not she could give him some nasty indigestion. Obviously had been much too generous towards the human. Though his gut was plenty constrictive, it was still too spacious if the human still had the ability to wriggle within it. She would experience the privilege of the few inches of space his large transformed state gave her no longer, as Zarbon rapidly shrunk back down as he returned to his original form.

Zarbon's stomach constricted with Bulma still trapped inside of it. The imprint she left in his gut flesh became more defined with each passing second, until the light blue skin was vacuum sealed around a nearly perfect outline of her form.

The rest of Zarbon's form was returned to its initial state as well, his monstrous bulk replaced with lean athletic muscle, his hideous fanged grimace with a handsome but cruel and devious smile. Zarbon was happy to see his natural beauty returned, though there was still the unsightly bulge of Bulma jutting out a midsection which should've been flat and toned. Oh well, she wouldn't be swelling up his stomach for much longer. Not if the deep, powerful digestive gurgles that his belly was emitting were anything to go by.

Bulma was completely trapped in her current position, immobilized by Zarbon's impossibly tight stomach like she was frozen in stone. No matter how much she tried she couldn't force her own body nor the flesh that surrounded her to budge even a single millimeter. Her mouth couldn't even open wide enough to let out anything more than a garbled, muffled groan.

"Ah, much better," he said with a sigh. He wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted gas either, as there wasn't even enough room in his gut for any to form. All he needed to do was wait, as his stomach acids made short work of Bulma's immobilized body.

\----

Before long Zarbon's stomach had softened, becoming a roughly person-sized sphere. He gave it a curious prod, and listened as the liquefied remains of his prey sloshed about wetly beneath his armor.

He huffed, still feeling rather displeased with the size of his stomach. Nonetheless, he allowed a bit more time to pass, so his body could process what was left of Bulma further.

\----  
He took a moment to examine himself, looking down to see that Bulma's voluptuous body had added some curves to his own. Though his stomach wasn't nearly as bloated as before, there was now a thin but noticeable layer of chub which clung to his midsection. His briefs increasingly resembled a thong as they struggled to fit themselves around his newly expanded hips and thighs, and his stockings felt a good deal tighter as well.

He sighed, hoping that Frieza would be willing to spare a wish for his weight loss.


	2. Alternate Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version contains disposal and scat, you've been warned!

"He's so handsome!" Bulma said. Her timing couldn't have been worse. At the exact moment she finished her sentence the princely visage of Zarbon erupted into scales and teeth, replacing all of his grace and facial symmetry with pure snarling monstrosity.

"G-gah!" Bulma said. Her momentary enthrallment had been overcome by a smothering wave of self-disgust. Not only had she allowed herself to be attracted to the enemy, but she had done so for one who turned out to be hideous after all. And worse still, her voice had alerted him to her position, and immediately those beady yellow eyes were focused on her.

"That Dragon Ball, hand it over," he said, his smooth, handsome tone now a chilling guttural roar.

"F-fine!" Bulma said, shoving the orb that she'd been clutching against her chest towards him. It was only one ball after all, and if Gohan and Krillin were doing their jobs Frieza wouldn't get his hands on the others.

"Thank you," Zarbon said with a smug air of fake gratitude that made Bulma sick. He took the ball into his monstrous grasp and laid it delicately onto the soft grass beside him.

"S-so, you should probably be on your way, huh," Bulma said, clutching tightly to the Dragon Radar that she desperately hoped he didn't know about. "You should f-find the rest of the Dragon Balls before the others get their hands on it."

"Oh, I'll deal with them in good time." Zarbon said, running his long tongue across his slobbering jaws. "But before I go, I'll need some fuel for my journey. Just a little snack to keep me going."

"W-what kind of snack?" Bulma said, shuddering with terror, as though Zarbon's intentions didn't become clearer with each lumbering step the prince took towards her.

There was nothing Bulma could do as the monstrous warrior snatched her up in his grasp, pinning her arms to her sides and slowly lifting her towards his drooling mouth. In terms of pure power level she was outmatched several thousand times over, and all of her squirming and squealing failed to make him so much as budge.

She was inserted into the wet monster maw head first. She expected the sting of sharp teeth sinking into her gentle flesh, but she only found the wet caress of his tongue against her face instead. Zarbon could effortlessly tear her to shreds in his jaws, but he was choosing to swallow her whole instead, perhaps to prolong her torment even further.

Zarbon grabbed her frenziedly kicking legs in his talons, and used them to force her body towards his esophagus. Now the combined force of his arms and throat muscles were pushing her steadily towards his boiling stomach. All she could do was squirm uselessly, and let out screams that would've been ignored even if they weren't muffled to the point of inaudibility by his gullet.

His throat could be seen bulging from the outside, the tight flesh bearing an imprint of Bulma's horrified face. At least for a few seconds, until Bulma was forced down even further, and her torso and generous breasts were now what was being encased by his esophagus. One last wet gulp and she made her final descent into his beastly stomach.

It was a good thing the armor that the Frieza force used was so stretchy. Not only could it withstand the initial expansion of his form during his monstrous transformation, but it accommodated the swell of his person-sized, prey filled belly as well. Despite Bulma being a good deal smaller than his hulking transformed figure, she still made a fairly large contribution to his gut.

His rubbery suit was packed so tightly around his surging stomach that her kicks and struggles could be seen as outlines in the flexible material. Zarbon gave his loud, sloshing gut a pat with his massive hand, forcing a loud, monstrous belch from his throat.

Raaauuuwar-ROOOUUUH-HAAAAUUUURAP!

Flecks of spittle flew from his fanged jaws and splattered onto the blue Namekian grass beneath him. Zarbon loathed being made to do something so indecent, but if he was going to belch he supposed it was more appropriate to do it in this form.

"Get me out of here!" Bulma said, rapidly kicking against his wet, constrictive stomach walls like she was peddling a bike.

"Stop that!" Zarbon bellowed, delivering a fierce slap to his gut that nonetheless failed to silence her. Though she wasn't nearly strong enough to cause him any real harm, her power level had little relevance to whether or not she could give him some nasty indigestion. Obviously had been much too generous towards the human. Though his gut was plenty constrictive, it was still too spacious if the human still had the ability to wriggle within it. She would experience the privilege of the few inches of space his large transformed state gave her no longer, as Zarbon rapidly shrunk back down as he returned to his original form.

Zarbon's stomach constricted with Bulma still trapped inside of it. The imprint she left in his gut flesh became more defined with each passing second, until the light blue skin was vacuum sealed around a nearly perfect outline of her form.

The rest of Zarbon's form was returned to its initial state as well, his monstrous bulk replaced with lean athletic muscle, his hideous fanged grimace with a handsome but cruel and devious smile. Zarbon was happy to see his natural beauty returned, though there was still the unsightly bulge of Bulma jutting out a midsection which should've been flat and toned. Oh well, she wouldn't be swelling up his stomach for much longer. Not if the deep, powerful digestive gurgles that his belly was emitting were anything to go by.

Bulma was completely trapped in her current position, immobilized by Zarbon's impossibly tight stomach like she was frozen in stone. No matter how much she tried she couldn't force her own body nor the flesh that surrounded her to budge even a single millimeter. Her mouth couldn't even open wide enough to let out anything more than a garbled, muffled groan.

"Ah, much better," he said with a sigh. He wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted gas either, as there wasn't even enough room in his gut for any to form. All he needed to do was wait, as his stomach acids made short work of Bulma's immobilized body.

\----

Before long Zarbon's stomach had softened, becoming a roughly person-sized sphere. He gave it a curious prod, and listened as the liquefied remains of his prey sloshed about wetly beneath his armor.

He huffed, still feeling rather displeased with the size of his stomach. Nonetheless, he allowed a bit more time to pass, so his body could process what was left of Bulma further.

\----  
Disposal Warning

Once again the alien prince didn't need to wait long for the next step of the digestive process to occur. This time it arrived with a bit more urgency, a cramp in the lower part of Zarbon's midsection compelling him to duck into a nearby cave.

He emerged seconds later, his cramping relieved.

"Disgusting," he said, fanning his nose, unsure if he was referring to himself or the human woman he'd just finished dumping. He took a moment to examine himself, looking down to see that Bulma's voluptuous body had added some curves to his own. Though his stomach wasn't nearly as bloated as before, there was now a thin but noticeable layer of chub which clung to his midsection. His briefs increasingly resembled a thong as they struggled to fit themselves around his newly expanded hips and thighs, and his stockings felt a good deal tighter as well.

He sighed, hoping that Frieza would be willing to spare a wish for his weight loss.


End file.
